The present invention relates to a motor actuated latch mechanism. The inventive device is intended to be used in a device such as a tamper proof lockable firearm case such as that which is disclosed in Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,396, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. In Applicant's prior patent, a key pad is manipulated using a pre-programmed combination to activate a solenoid actuated release mechanism allowing release of a movable bar attached to a closure of the firearm case. While the closure release mechanism disclosed in Applicant's prior patent has proven to be effective, the present invention was developed to make it even more difficult to accidentally release the latch. In particular, sometimes when prior art firearm cases are dropped, the mass of the catch which activates the latch bolt is sufficiently high enough that when the case strikes a floor surface, the rapid change in the direction of momentum causes the catch to release the latch bolt. It is with this problem in mind that the present invention was developed.